What could go wrong?
by MaangaFreak
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia is a big celebrity all over the world and right now she's on a world tour. In her stop in Sweden she's gonna have concert together with another big star – Natsu Dragneel. But when she gets to her hotel – with a wig and a another name of course – there's been some mistake and 'Layla Heart' has to share room with an mysterious man named Naru Dragoin...
1. There's been a little mistake

**I'm finally up with the first chap. Of a new NaLu story, are you excited?**

**Well, anyways I hope you'll like it**

**A quick summary;**

**Lucy Heartphilia is a big celebrity all over the world and right now she's on a world tour. In her stop in Sweden she's gonna have concert together with another big star – Natsu Dragneel. But when she gets to her hotel – with a wig and a another name of course – there's been some mistake and 'Layla Heart' has to share room with an mysterious man named Naru Dragoin. What will happen now?**

**Do you like it? Well, I will start now!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxx**

When I step into the hotels lobby I'm freezing cold. I can barely feel my feet! Why does it has to be so cold in Sweden? In LA by this time it's like +17-18 degrees but here in Sweden it's like -17-18 degrees! I wonder how they can live here. I sighed as I looked at all the people in the lobby. It hit me right away that they stood in the queue to the reception.

"God" I mumbled as I placed myself at was I thought was the last place. I sighed again as I draw my left hand through my short, brown-haired wig. I guess I would be used to to using wigs but for some reason I never got used to it. On this tour I've used a lot of wigs and different hair styles. The short brown haired wig wasn't really my favorite. I didn't like short hair. It also itches a lot having a wig.

"..one more time then! Could Layla Heart please come to the reception, please! I repeat, could Layla Heart please come to the reception, please!" I heard a receptions voice through the loudspeakers in the lobby. I wrinkled my forehead. Why do they want me to come to the reception? I shake my forehead as I go towards the reception.

"Um.. Excuse me? Is there any problem?" I asked with a wrinkled forehead as I came to the reception. The receptionist turned away from a red-haired man that he seemed to argue with.

"A-are you Lay-Layla Heart?" He asked me stuttering. The receptionist looked very nervous. I nodded.

"So why did you want me here?" I tried to ask again. The red-haired man now noticed me. His green eyes observed me closely witch I found very annoying. This man seemed familiar in some way. I was pretty sure I didn't know him but I'm sure I've seen him before.

"This is her?" The red-haired guy asked the receptionist as he pointed at me. Okay, this guy was very annoying. I'm standing right here!

"Y-yes sir! It- it-it seems so" The receptionist stuttered.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" I said with a new sigh.

"Um.. Y-you see, miss He-heart. There's b-b-been a little mi-mistake and yo-you have to sh-share room with Mr. Dra-dragoin here" The receptionist pointed at the red-haired guy as he ended. His hand was trembling. It took me a few seconds to take in the information. Me sharing room with that guy? No!

"You got to be kidding me!" I said.

"I-I'm sorry to say I'm n-not" The receptionist said as he closed his eyes as he waited for something bad to happen.

"A bad start" I mumbled but when I took one of the key card from reception disc with a sigh.

**Xxx**

Our room was just on second floor so I took the stairs up. I only had one bag so it wasn't that much job. My manager and good friend Erza had my other bags and she lived on a different hotel. All my Lucy Heartphilia- things was in those bags. I had the Layla Heart bag. When I got to the room this 'Mr. Dragoin' already was there.

"Oh, damn! I thought that you maybe walked wrong somewhere and wasn't coming" He said with a sigh. He laid in the bed in the middle room. Did you hear the 'the'? Yes, It was just one bed! Couldn't they at least give us a room with two beds.

"Poor you then, that I didn't" I said as I faked a smile. This guy just laughed.

"I like your attitude" He said after that as he grinned towards me.

"Good for you then, cause like it seems right now you have to deal with me the time you're here" I said as took of my shoes and my other outdoor clothes.

"Just wondering" He started. "How long will you be here?"

"8 days" I answered him.

"Nice" He said with a sigh.

"What?" I asked curiously. I didn't think that sigh was so good.

"I'm also here for 8 days" He answered me.

"Damn" I mumbled. He laughed again.

"I hear you" He said. "As we are living together like this for this week maybe it's good for you to know my name" He went up from the bed and walked towards me. He extend his hand towards me. "I'm Naru Dragoin, what's your name?" I ignored his hand.

"You heard my name in lobby, remember?" I said as glared at him.

"Ah, right! Your name was Luigi, right?" He asked me. He really looked convinced that that was my name. I was offended! Luigi is a guy name! Even an idiot could see that I was a girl.

"No" I said as I continued to glare at him. "My name is Lu- Layla"

"Lulayla? That was a weird name" Naru said as he wrinkled his forehead. God no, I said wrong!

"I- I said wrong, My name is Layla" I said once again and prayed that he was as dumb and dense as he seemed to be.

"Aha, well I guess that happens to everybody" Naru said and shrugged his shoulders. I realized that I had hold my breath while I was waiting for his answer and quickly took in some air.

"Yeah" I said. I was very relived and hoped that he wouldn't hear that. It seems like he didn't. God, this guy seemed very dense. I guess that was good for me. I mean, then he probably won't find out that I'm not actually Layla Heart. He won't find out that I'm the world known star Lucy Heartphilia. I wondered what this guy would react if he found out.

"Hello, Layla? Can you hear me?" Narus voice brought me back from my thoughts as he waved his hands in front of me.

"Of course I can hear you!" I said angrily. It wasn't meant to sound angry but it just come by itself, if you understand what I mean.

"Wow, calm down!" Naru said as he held up his hands as a fence in front of him. "I just asked what we will do about the bed question. No offense, but I would like to have my own bed"

"Well, we can look if it's two beds that just stand very close to each other" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Naru looked at me with a incredulous look.

"Do you even believe that yourself?" He asked me. He looked like he was about to laugh about my stupid idea. I started to glare at him again.

"Got any better ideas?" I asked. No response. "Thought so" I went towards the beds to look. Well, I had been wrong. There was just one bed.

"I already knew that you know" Naru said and started to laugh. I glared at him.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Naru quit laugh after a while and I could hear his answer.

"Cause, I wanted to see if you really were gonna do it" Naru said. He grinned at me again. This guy really seemed to like to grin.

"Stupid" I mumbled.

"I heard that" Naru said and grinned at me once again. I ignored him and tried to think and came up with the perfect idea – at least for me.

"I've got another idea" I said. Naru looked at me again.

"Then let's hear it" He said. "What is your fabulous idea?" I glared at him once again though he didn't seem to care that I glared at him all the time.

"I sleep in the bed" I said as I sat down on the bed. "and you sleep at a very nice place called the floor" I faked a smile. Naru just laughed

"Sure, princess" He said. "As a gentleman, I have to give the princess the bed. I have be delighted with the floor" Weird. This whole person screamed weird. Didn't he want to sleep on the bed? As I just said, weird.

"Good" I said.

"Hey, I have to make a phone call and it's very important that I have to talk alone with this person, so could you leave this room?" Naru asked.

"Why don't you leave it yourself?" I countered. Naru sighed.

"Please?" He said. I sighed and took my out my phone from my pocket.

"Okay then" I started. "I also have to make a **SECRET** phone call to somebody, so I leave the room" Naru shined up a bit.

"Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" I replied as I stood up and walked towards the door. I opened it and went out from the room.

**Xxx**

"_Scarlet_" I heard Erza answer the phone. Scarlet is her last name, if you wonder.

"Erza, it's me" I said.

"_Lucy, I was just wondering when you were gonna call me!_" Erza said. "_Have you got your room? Packed up your things?_" Sometimes – especially in situations like this – Erza acts a bit like she's my mom but it's okay. My own mother passed away when I was 10 so sometimes it's good to have an 'extra mom' like Erza.

"I've got my room, but I haven't packed up my things yet" I answered her question.

"_Why?_" Erza asked. I hesitated. Should I tell her? Don't misunderstand now, Erza is a very good person and friend but she can be very scary sometime though. Wait, who cares about this Naru? He could go just where the hell he wants to!

"You see, there's been a mistake and I have to share room with some guy named Naru" I explained to her.

"_What?!_" Erza said. I could feel that she didn't like what I just said. "_You want me to call the hotel? I can promise, that I will give you a better room!_" I giggled.

"It's fine, Erza" I said. "I can handle myself. I promise, this Naru-guy won't find out who I really am. What could go wrong?"

"_If you say so.._" Erza started. "_But if you got any trouble – even a small one – don't hesitate to call me. I will help you as much as I can_"

"I will" I answered her question.

"_Good, was it something else that you wanted to talk about?_" She asked me. I though about for some seconds.

"Nope" I answered her at the end.

"_Okay, See you tomorrow then. I will bring everything you need so you can change there_" Erza said.

"Thanks, Erza! See ya" With that I ended the call and went to the door. I searched in my pockets after the key card but I couldn't find it.

"Good job, Lucy" I mumbled to myself. I sighed as I knocked at the door. Naru didn't come and open the door. Maybe he still was on the phone. Or maybe he saw this as his change to take the room by himself. I sighed again as I sat down beside the door. That was a mistake. About 10 seconds after I had sat down the door opened and hit me right away.

"Ouch!" I said while rubbing my forehead. Naru stack out his head from the other side of the door.

"Isn't that one bad place to sit on? You know, if someone open the door you probably get hit by it" Naru said. I stood up and glared at him.

"Thanks, but I already figured that out!" I said. Naru just laughed.

"I see that" He said and grinned towards me. "Do you wanna get in? It was you who knocked right?" I nodded. "Get in then!" I couldn't help but giggle shortly as I was going in to the room.

"Wait!" Naru said. "I've got an better idea what we could do. Just grab your outdoor clothes and your shoes and we'll go out for a while" I wrinkled my forehead but did as I was told to.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see!" Naru said and grinned towards me.

**Xxx**

"So this is the place?" I asked as we stood in front of a restaurant named 'Italy Giovana' . Naru nodded.

"Exactly, the best restaurant in this city if you ask me" Naru answered me. "Let's go in"

"Sure" I said. Naru opened the door and held it open for me. I nodded as a thanks against him and went into the place. I liked the place right after I had took the first step into it. I loved the atmosphere in the place. I couldn't help but to smile.

"It seems like you already like it" Naru said and grinned towards me again. I nodded.

"It seems great" I said and I actually -believe or not – smiled against him.

"It is, let's go sit down somewhere now" Naru said and walked towards a free table for two. He sat down at one of the sides and I sat down on the other side. Soon, a waiter came to our table.

"Welcome to Italy Giovana, here are your menu's. Just tell me or someone else when you're ready to order" He said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks" I said and returned the smile. The waiter left us and I opened the menu.

"Take some of their pastas" Naru said. "They're really good"

"Okay" I said. "It seems like you've been here many times, have you?" Naru nodded.

"When I'm in Sweden I usually visit this restaurant at least one time" Naru explained. I nodded to show that I understood. After that we were quiet while both of looked through the menu's.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" Naru asked after a while of silence. I nodded.

"Have you?" I asked. Naru nodded as he searched after something in the room. He seemed to find it and raised his hand. A waiter soon came to our table.

"We would like to order" Naru said.

"Of course, should we take the drinks first?" The waiter asked as he took up a pen and scratch pad.

"Yes, I would like just a coke" Naru said. The waiter turned towards me.

"I'm fine with water" I said and the waiter nodded.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat too" He asked.

"Yeah, I would like to have number 45, 71 and 32" Naru said. The waiter nodded as he wrote that down.

"I would just like the number 34, please" I said. The waiter wrote down that too.

"Okay, I will come back with the drinks soon. The food can take some more time though" The waiter said as he took mine and Narus menu.

"Okay" Naru said. With that the waiter leaved our table.

**Xxx**

The food was so amazing. Best Italian I had eaten -except for the Italian food I've eaten in Italy though. I can't say the same thing about Narus behavior when he was eating. This guy eats like a pig! I ordered one meal and he ordered 3 and he still finished all of them before I finished mine. Did you hear that? **ALL OF THEM**! After we had finished we payed and went out form the restaurant to walk back to the hotel.

"Wasn't that place just great?" Naru asked me. I nodded.

"Yup, but I wouldn't say the same thing about how you eat though" I answered him.

"Hey!" Naru said as he puffed me easily. "I know that already"

"Then do something about it" I said while giggling.

"I'll try" Naru said and grinned towards me.

"And will you success?" I asked. Naru looked away on purpose.

"That's another question" He answered me and his answer made me laugh.

**Xxx**

**I know, I know! Crappy ending at this chapter, but still the rest is good, right?**

**At least I hope you think so :D**

**So this was the first chapter of** _What could go wrong?_**, my new NaLu story**

**Don't worry, there will be more NaLu later ^^ Right now they haven't met each other yet so.. yeah**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of** _What could go wrong?_

**I probably publish a new chapter of **_Fairy girl Melody_ **before I publish a new chapter of this story but I won't promise anything ;)**


	2. Hm? You look familiar?

**I said that I'd PROBABLY would publish the 10th chapter of **_Fairy girl Melody_** before I published the second chapter of this story – **_What could go wrong?_** You see, things doesn't turn out like you think sometimes ^^**

**Anyways, Here's the second chapter of just **_What could go wrong?_**, so I hope you will like it :D**

**I tell you this now so you wont get upset; like Layla/Lucy said to Naru she will stay at the hotel for 8 days. I've decided to divide this story in to 8 parts – one for each day. Maybe I'll put up some extra at the end but I don't right now :)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxx**

_Chapter 2 - "Hm? You look familiar..?"_

**xxx**

I was very warm when I woke up this morning, which was weird. Wasn't I Sweden? A very, very cold land? Though, I didn't mind some warmth but how? Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself eye to eye with a stranger.

"Kyyyyaaah!" I screamed and kicked the stranger out from the bed. Right then, the memories from yesterday came flowing over me. I had to share room with this guy I just kicked – Naru Dragoin. Even so, he can't just sneak into my bed when I'm sleeping! Apparently Naru woke up when I kicked him down to the floor.

"Ouch!" He said while he was rubbing the back of his head and looked at me. "That hurt! Why did you do something like that, Layla?" I glared at him.

"You can't sneak into my bed!" I said angrily. Naru looked surprised about this accusation against him.

"I did?" He asked me.

"Yes, you did!" I said while glaring at him.

"Oh, right! It was so uncomfortable at the floor so went up to the bed instead" Naru explained while shrugging his shoulders as if this was one of the most natural thing in the world. I broke my glare for some second to check which time it was time. The time was 8.46.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled as I quickly went out of my bed.

"What?" Naru asked curiously.

"I have an appointment 9.00!" I said while I was desperately searching for some clothes in my suitcase. I got up some underwear, a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Nice underwear" I heard Naru say as he laughed. I instantly blushed. I had forgotten that he also was in the room.

"Pervert" I mumbled as I went into the room.

"I heard that" He replied and I sighed as I locked the door to the bathroom. This was just great! I had forgotten to set the alarm so I could wake up on time and now I was going to be late for my meeting with Natsu Dragneel and his manager! I was supposed to do some shows when we both were in Sweden at the same time. I had never met Natsu in real life, I had just seen him on TV. What kind of person is he in the real life? I dragged on the last sock of mine and locked at my reflection in the mirror. I took out my brush and carefully brushed my hair - so the wig wouldn't fall of. I sighed as I unlocked the door and went out from the bathroom. Naru was lying on the bed and was watching some pointless TV-show. I think it was wrestling. He had changed clothes.

"You really take long time in the bathroom" He said while grinning at me again. What's up with this guy and grinning? I ignored his comment and grin and went directly to the little hall of the room. I quickly dragged on my shoes and put on my jacket. I had my gloves in my pockets of the jackets. Last I put on my red cap. I took my cell phone and one of the key cards and opened the door. I turned around towards Naru to say goodbye but he was quicker

"What? Don't you have hurry, princess?" He asked my as he chuckled. I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Jerk" I mumbled as went outside.

"I heard that" I heard him say before I closed the door.

**Xxx**

"_Scarlet_" I heard Erza answer.

"Hey Erza, it's me" I said.

"_Lucy, where are you? The meeting was supposed to start 5 minutes ago_" Erza said.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to set the alarm!" I said. I prayed that she wouldn't be angry at me when I reached the destination.

"_Don't worry, Dragneel hasn't showed up yet either_" Erza said. She sounded very annoyed about that matter.

"He hasn't?" I asked.

"_No, his has manager though. But still, bad style if you ask me!_" Erza said. I giggled as I thought that we were doing exactly the same thing "A_nyways, where are you right now?_"

"I'm in a cab on my way to you. I'm about 5-10 minutes from the place, I think" I answered her question.

"_Good, I'll meet you outside_" Erza said.

"Okay, bye" I said.

"_Bye_" Erza said and hung up. I hung up too and put my cell phone in my pocket. Soon I was arriving to the right place. I payed the driver I went out of the cab and looked at the huge building in front of me. I searched after some sign after Erza but I didn't see her. I wrinkled my forehead and turned around. Maybe I went to the wrong place..?

"Layla, there you are!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around again and saw my manager, Erza Scarlet stand there and wave at me. I waved back and quickly went up to her. She gave me an big and hard hug.

"Hi Erza!" I said and smiled against her. Erza returned my smile.

"Come on now!" Erza said as she started to drag me towards the door. "We have to fix you before Dragneel shows up here"

**Xxx**

"How did it go with this Naru-guy?" Erza asked me while the make up artist was doing my make up and was removing my wig.

"It went fine, though.." I started. Erza looked at me curiously.

"What 'though..'?" Erza asked.

"Well, when I woke up he laid in my bed!" I explained to Erza. I could see an evil aura starting to sipper out from Erza.

"He did what?!" She said.

"Erza, don't get so worked up! I've already kicked him so he don't need any more punishment!" I said while waving my hand in front of my like I was waving away the issue. That seemed to calm her down a bit.

"If you say so.." she said. "Anyways, you're done right?" I nodded. "Then let's go down and see if Dragneel has showed up yet"

**xxx**

When we came to the room we were supposed to meet Dragneel and his manager no one of them where there. I could feel that Erza beside became more and more annoyed.

"C-calm down, Erza. They'll come soon" I said to her. She stared at the door, like that would make them come faster. By some miracle the door just opened and in came Natsu Dragneel and his manager. They were arguing about something.

"Show up on time, Flame brain! Do you know how late we are because of you?!" The manager yelled at Natsu who wasn't less angry.

"Who cares, Ice cone?! I'm here now!" Natsu yelled back. None of them seemed to notice that me and Erza stood here. And they sure didn't notice that Erzas blood soon would be start boiling.

"Flame brain!"

"Underwear prince!"

"Hot head!"

"Stripper!"

"Boys" Erza said with a very dark voice. The both men stopped arguing and turned towards us. The manager was almost naked, which I found very weird. "Can we start the meeting?" Erza asked the both of them

"H-hai" Both of them mumbled.

"Good" Erza said and nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs. I sat sown beside her. I observed Natsu Dragneel. There was something familiar about him. He reminded me of - this will sound crazy – Naru Dragoin. Weird. Really weird. Natsu seemed to notice that I stared at him.

"Hm? You look familiar..?" He said and wrinkled his forehead. His manager hit him in the head.

"Of course she looks familiar! That's Lucy Heartphilia, you dumb ass!" The manager said angrily.

"What did you just call me, stripper?" Natsu said and I felt that the tension raised again.

"No, what did **YOU** just call me, pig?" Pig? That didn't even make sense.

"Boys, could you calm down" Erza said and sent one of her famous death glares towards them. They actually started to tremble, which was to much for me. I started to laugh and all 3 of them looked at me with surprised looks. I stopped laugh and blushed.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Then Natsu started to chuckle.

"I like you, you're funny" He said and grinned towards me. God, this is starting to get creepy. He almost said the same thing as Naru said to me yesterday!

"Well, you two will see much of each other so it's good if you like each other" Erza said and smiled towards me. "The first concert is tomorrow, so I hope you both have learned the song you're supposed to sing together" Erza looked mostly att

Natsu as she said this. Maybe cause she already know that I've learned the song.

"Believe it or not, But I've actually learned the song" Natsu said and grinned.

"Good" Erza said. She turned towards Natsus manager. "Fullbuster, was there anything else?" So the managers name was Fullbuster – at least his last name.

"Not that I know" He answered Erza and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, then I see this meeting as finished" Erza said. Erza went away to talk with somebody and I was just about to follow her when somebody grabbed my arm.

"Hey Luigi, would you like to grab some lunch with me? I'm starving!" Natsu asked me. That was annoying – I mean, that he said wrong name. I glared at him.

"My name is LUCY, not Luigi" I explained while still glaring at him. Natsu chuckled.

"Sure, but how about answering my question?" He said. I sighed.

"Okay then, I guess I don't have anything better to do" I said scratched my neck.

"Great" Natsu said while grabbing my wrist and started to drag me towards the exit. "Let's go!"

**xxx**

"We're here!" Natsu said and pointed at a restaurant. It couldn't be? But it was, It was

'Italy Giovana', The place I went to yesterday with Naru. "It's my favorite restaurant in the whole Sweden" This is getting more and more creepy. They look like each other, They say almost the same things, the have the same favorite restaurant. I can only draw one conclusion out from that; Naru Dragoin and Natsu Dragneel are the same person. But that doesn't make sense, right? Maybe, I'm wrong. Oh god, this is getting frustrating.

"Luigi, can you hear me?" Natsus voice brought me back to reality. I blinked a several times as I realized what he just called me. He also calls me Luigi?!

"MY NAME IS LA- LUCY!" I yelled and glared at him. He wrinkled his forehead.

"Lalucy? Aren't your name just Lucy?" Natsu asked me with a chuckle.

"you made me mess it up with your stupid Luigi, jerk!" I said angrily and turned around to walk away from him.

"Hey, wait!" Natsu yelled after me. I turned around and glared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Does this mean you won't be eating lunch with me?" Natsu asked. Seriously, how dense is this person?

"Yes" I said and faked a smile towards him. "That's exactly what I mean" I turned around again and started to walk back to the studio, leaving the jerk Natsu Dragneel outside 'Italy Giovana'.

**Xxx**

I got back pretty fast. Turns out that 'Italy Giovana' wasn't so far from the studio. I took up my cell phone and called Erza.

"_Scarlet_" She answered quickly.

"It's me, Can you let me in to the studio" I asked.

"_Sure, where are you?_" Erza asked me.

"I'm outside" I answered her.

"_I'll be there in a minute_" She said and hang up on me. A few seconds later Erza came and opened the door for me.

"How did the lunch go?" She asked me as soon as I got in. We were on our way to a room there I could put on my Layla-look again.

"Not good, We didn't even eat it" I said as I scratched my neck.

"Why not?" Erza wanted to know.

"Cause he was being a jerk" I answered her.

"What did he do now?!" Erza asked as she got something hateful in her eyes.

"Erza, c -calm down! There wasn't really anything serious" I said as I fought the impulse to start tremble.

"If you say so.." Erza said and sighed. "Now, let's get you done to get to your hotel"

**xxx**

**What did you think? I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the first one :D**

**What do you think? Is Naru and Natsu the same person? I leave it to your imagination for the moment ;)**

**I have a question for you all; Would you like me to write like an Haloween story? You know it's soon and I wonder what you think. If you have some ideas I would be happy to know about them :D It's probably gonna be either a One piece or a fairy tail story, It depends on what I feel like writing about for the moment. **

**So for the moment I don't know what I will publish next, Maybe this story, maybe **_Fairy Girl Melody_** or maybe I write some new story.. We'll see**

**But I hoped you enjoyed reading chapter of **_What could go wrong?_


	3. Unexpected

**Hello, hello world! It's me – MaangaFreak – again, back with a new chapter of What could go wrong :D**

**Before I start I would like to thank everybody who follows, faves or reviews this story! Your support really means a lot to me :D So, than k you ^^**

**I would also like to apologize for the late update. You see, my computer has been on reparation and I finally got it back now so I will update the other stories as soon as I can :3**

**In this chapter the first concert with Natsu and Lucy is, but before that some unexpected things happen...**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

_Chapter 3 - "Unexpected"_

**Xxx**

"I can't believe you sneaked into my bed **AGAIN**!" I said as the elevator stopped and me, Naru and some poor old lady who was riding with the same elevator as we did. I don't think she appropriated my yelling at Naru..

"Like I've already told you; It's nicer in the bed" Naru said while chuckling.

"Who cares? You're were sup-" I stop as I saw the newspapers. It can't be? But it is! I walk closer and take up one of them. It was a big picture of me and Natsu Dragneel outside 'Italy Giovana'. It stood something with big letters under the picture but I didn't understand what it stood there.

"'Are the well-known superstars fighting'?"I hear a voice from behind. I turn around and see Naru stand and look at the newspaper over my shoulder. "Are you in to that kind of stuff?"

"You know Swedish?" I asked. Surprised by his sudden pressure I take a step away from him which make him chuckle as he nods his head.

"Yep, But how about answering my question?" Naru said and grinned at me. I blushed and looked away. Embarrassing..

"I'm.. I'm a fan of Lucy" I said.

"You are? Unexpected" Naru said while chuckling again.

"What?" I said curiously.

"It just seems like the two of you have a lot in common – I mean like your personality" Naru explained. I faked a laugh.

"Well, that's not true. I've heard that we're like the opposites of each other" I said while still laughing. Naru observed me with a mysterious glance.

"You say so, huh?" He mumbled.

"How about yourself? I've heard some rumors about Dragneel and you two seem quite alike" I countered. Naru grinned.

"Seriously? Everyone can see that I'm hotter. Don't ya think so to, huh, Layla?" Naru said and blinked towards me. I pretended not to notice that as I put back the newspaper.

"None of you are hot" I said as I turned away from to walk towards the restaurant to eat breakfast.

**Xxx**

After the breakfast I went to our room and put on my outdoor clothes.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked curiously.

"Just going for a quick walk" I said. "You know, sightseeing"

"Can I come?" Naru asked me.

"Um.. sure" I answered. I didn't actually want him to come but whatever.

"Nice!" Naru said and started to put on his outdoor clothes too. I sighed heavely as I tied my shoes and stood up. When I was done, Naru already was done. He was just wearing his a white necktie and a black jacket.

"Aren't you going to be cold if you go out like that?" I wondered. It wasn't like a worried or nothing, but..

"What? Worried over me?" Naru said and smirked at me. Quickly I shock my head, a little bit to quick maybe.

"No, not at all" I defended myself. Naru took a step closer to me.

"You are!" He said

"Am not!" I said.

"You are!"

"Am not!" We moved closer to each other. I don't really know why

"You are"

"Am not!" We were now so close to each other that our noses almost touched each other.

"You are!"

"Am no-" I couldn't stop the sentence 'cause Naru kissed me. **WHAT THE HELL?!** Quickly I ended the kiss and quickly took a few steps away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I said angrily. Naru just grinned.

"I kissed you, if you didn't understand that" He said and chuckled. I started to blush.

"And what made you think that that was okay?" I said and glared at him.

"It felt right" Naru explained and shrugged his shoulders. I took a few step closer to him and slapped him as hard as I could. Naru looked at me with a surprised look as he put his left hand over the place I slapped him.

"That was my first kiss, you idiot!" I said and felt that my eyes started to get filled with tears. I turned around and opened the door. I walked out and turned my head against him. "Don't even think about following me, jerk" With that said I shut the door hard and ran towards the elevator.

**Xxx**

"_Scarlet_" Erza answered directly as usual.

"Ah, hi Erza, it's me" I said low.

"_Hello Lucy, something wrong?_" Erza asked.

"Yes.." I started. "My roommate kissed me"

"_He did __**WHAT**__?!_" Erza almost yelled. "_Why?!_"

"I don't really know" I answered her question. I didn't even bother tell her to calm down. I didn't really care what would happen with Naru after he kissed me. Seriously, that was my first kiss! The first kiss is supposed to be with a special person and not with somebody who answers 'it felt right' when you asked them why they kissed you.

"_Lucy? Are you still there?_" I heard Erza ask and that brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm still here" I said quickly. "What did you say?"

"_I said that maybe you should live me with me the rest of the time we're here_" Erza said. "_Doesn't that sound like a better idea?_"

"Much better" I said. "Wait, that means that I have to get my stuff, right?"

"_Sadly, yes_" Erza said with a sigh. "_But don't worry, I'll come with you though I don't believe he'll do anything. You slapped him, right?_"

"I did" I answered.

"_Good girl, see you outside your hotel in about 15 minutes_" Erza said and hang up. I hang up too. I took a deep breath and started to walk back towards the hotel.

**Xxx**

I met up with Erza outside the hotel, just as we said. She had blonde wig so people wouldn't notice who she really was. I didn't really think that that was necessary 'cause you don't really see Erza together with me that much but Erza thought so and you don't say no to her. When we got in we were lucky – Naru wasn't in the room.

"Let's pack my things quickly, I don't really want to be here when he comes back" I said to Erza as we entered the room. I had brought the key card with me when I left, and that was really lucky.

"Sure" Erza answered me as the both of us started to take all of my stuffs and lay them in my two bags. I just threw them in while Erza carefully folded my clothes and laid them there. It took us like 10-15 minutes to this.

"Are you sure there isn't anything left now?" Erza asked me as I was closing one of the bags. I nodded.

"I'm absolutely sure" I said. "Let's go"

**Xxx**

To move all the things to Erzas place went perfectly fine and now it was finally time for the concert. Technically it was about 4 hours left until the concert but we had a repetition before and also we had to be made ready before it. So when we got there some make up artist started to do my make up as soon as I was arriving. My personal stylist and make up artist - Levy McGarden - was there too and was helping me to pick out the clothes I was supposed to wear tonight and helped the other make up artists with my make up and hair too.

"How are you? You look a bit frustrated" Levy said to me as she was looking after some clothes.

"Well, a guy kissed me" I explained.

"Aren't that a good thing?" Levy asked and wrinkled her forehead.

"Not in this case. It was my first kiss, and I didn't even want him to kiss me!" I said and sighed.

"No, you wanted that to be special,right?" Levy said and I nodded.

"I did, but I guess you can't always get what you want" I said.

"Well, think about it; Maybe you actually like this guy – you just want to admit to yourself" Levy said and giggled as she was looking at a pink top.

"No way!" I said and shook my head, which annoyed the make up artists. "That guy is just a dumb jerk who's really dense and just plain stupid!" Levy chuckled.

"He sounds like yourself a bit" Levy said.

"Hey! I'm not a jerk or dumb or stupid!" I protested. Levy chuckled again

"No, you aren't" Levy said. "Anyways when you're done could you try these clothes on? I think they would be good for to today's performance"

"Sure" I said with a sigh-

**Xxx**

"There you are, Dragneel! Where have you been?" I heard someone say from behind. I finally got my scene clothes and make up on and sat and waited for just Natsu, so I turned around. Erza who was beside me also turned around. Just as said, Natsu came walking towards me and the others around me. He looked just like yesterday, except that he had a big red mark on his left chin

"Here I am" Natsu said and grinned.

"What happened to your face?!" A make up artist asked.

"A girl hit me" Natsu explained and chuckled low. I wrinkled my forehead. Weird. I hit Naru earlier today and now Dragneel shows up with a huge bruise on the exactly same spot as I hit Naru.

"And why did she do that?" Erza asked.

"'Cause I kissed her" Natsu said and chuckled again. Okay, I'm sure of it now: Naru Dragoin and Natsu Dragneel is the same person!

"Oh god" I mumbled. Erza who had heard my 'oh god' turned her head towards me.

"What is it, Lucy?" She asked.

"I just figured something out.." I said and looked at Natsu who was talking to some make up artists a bit away. God! My first kiss was stolen by Natsu Dragneel!

**Xxx**

**The chapter has come to it's end. Sorry it's so short -.-'**

**Anyways so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_What could go wrong?_

**The next thing I'll be publishing is a new story called **_My life on the sea_**, be sure to check that one out too ;) **

**It's a bit like **_Fairy girl Melody_** except that this one has One piece OC's instead of Fairy tail OC's. So that one is for those of you out there who loves One piece as much as I do :D**


	4. You kind of smell like her

**Hello, hello world!**

**Here's the next chapter of What could go wrong? And I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long for this update -.-' **

**To be honest I had no idea what to write ._. I hope you'll be pleased with what I've come up with ^^**

**Anyways, as usual I want to think all of you that favorited, reviwed and follwed my stories. It means a lot guys :)**

**But before that me and Disappear have been talking a bit with Natsu and Lucy, check it out:**

Disappear:*bursts out laughing*  
Lucy:I said it's not funny!  
Natsu:I don't know what you're talking about.  
Lucy:That's because we're not talking to you.  
Natsu:What?! Then why the hell am I here?!  
Disappear:*laughing*Now, now, Lucy. This is an open discussion.  
Natsu:Hey! Freak! Why don't you say somethin'!  
Disappear:Because you and Lucy didn't give her a chance to.  
Natsu:Oh. Sorry.  
Lucy:Yeah. Go ahead, Freak.  
Disappear:Don't put her on the spot. You dense idiots.  
Natsu&Lucy:What was that?!  
MaangaFreak; *glares at the others* So you let me say something now, huh? I feel like I'm not even in this conversation! But.. I must say that it's kind of funny *chuckles low*  
Natsu: Can't somebody tell me what is funny?  
MaangaFreak: *Chukles again* You wouldn't understand, you're to stupid for that!  
Natsu: HEY!  
Lucy: Come one, Natsu! You don't even want to know!  
MaangaFreak: Or maybe you don't want him to know, eh Lucy? *giggles*  
Disappear:*sweatdrops*Wow...did you guys SERIOUSLY go back to the beginning of the conversation when I laughed? SERIOUSLY?!  
Lucy:Yeah! Why'd you go back to that?! Suddenly changing the sub-  
Disappear:*interrupting* Don't agree with me just so you can get out of answering Freak's question Lucy.

Natsu:*laughs*BUSTED!

Lucy:SHUT UP NATSU!  
Disappear:You're doing it again!  
Natsu:Answer the question!  
Lucy:No! Why should I listen to you anyway?! I barely even know you!  
Natsu:*grinning*So? We're friends right?

Lucy:No.

Natsu:*pouting*  
Disappear:As entertaining as this is...ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION LUCY!

Lucy:NO!

Disappear:Then I'll tell him what I was laughing at!  
Lucy:No! Okay fine! I'll answer the stupid question!  
Disappear:I'm waiting!  
Natsu: Exactly! Spit it now!  
Lucy: No  
Natsu: aw, come on!  
MaangaFreak: Yeah, don't be such a chicken now!  
Lucy: I'm not a chicken, I-I just don't know how to answer the question  
Natsu: Excuses, excuses  
Lucy: *glares at Natsu* They're not! I'm serious!  
MaangaFreak: Just answer the damn question *sighs*  
Natsu: Yeah, just do it! Please! *puppy eyes*  
Lucy: *looks away; crosses her arms over her chest* Haven't you guys thought about my feelings at all?! Give me some space!  
MaangaFreak: Come on now, we're still waiting you know  
Disappear:You just said you'd answer the question...or do you WANT me to tell him what I was laughing at?

Lucy:NO!

Disappear:THEN ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!  
Natsu: Chicken! Chicken!  
Lucy: Damn you, Natsu! *Glares hatefully at Natsu* SHUT UP! You want me to tell you or not?!  
Natsu: *starts to tremble* O-oi, ca-calm down, Luce!  
MaangaFreak: Come on, Lucy! Don't go so ruff on him! He's just a kid!  
Natsu: I'M NOT!  
MaangaFreak: Whatever, just tell us Lucy!  
Disappear:*pulls an Erza getting up in Lucy's face*Tell.  
Lucy:*scared*Okay! Okay!

Natsu:Well?

Lucy: *swallows* We-well, we were laughing 'cause... a friend of mine got kissed by her roommate and then she realize that he's the same person as somebody else  
Natsu: *Laughs* How funny!  
MaangaFreak: Lucy!  
Lucy: What? I told him, right?  
MaangaFeak: *sighs* You have to have right, huh?  
Disappear:*sweatdrops*You idiot...  
Lucy:What now?!  
Disappear:The question wasn't what were we laughing at...it was do you not want Natsu to know what we were laughing at...  
Lucy:*goes bug-eyed*  
Disappear:You still didn't answer the question by the way...it's a simple yes or no...what's your problem...  
Natsu:SO SHE DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION?!

Disappear:No.

MaangaFreak: Exactly Lucy, you didn't answer my question.  
Lucy: *looks in the grond; mutter something unhearable*  
MaangaFreak: Huh? What did you say?  
Lucy: I said that I.. didn't ..want him.. to know *looks away*  
Natsu: You're so mean, Luce!  
MaangaFreak: She has her reasons, I think *giggles*  
Disappear:Yeah...That's all for now folks! Don't want it getting TOO long!  
MaangaFreak&Disappear:We don't own Fairy Tail!  
Disappear:And I have NOTHING to do with this story, I'm just helping out a friend!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

_4. "You kind of smell like her"_

**Xxx**

"Naru, get of me" This was the first thing I murmured in the morning. I hit him with no power at all.

"Lucy? Are you really awake?" I heard a familiar voice say in a worried tone. That wasn't Narus voice, it was Erzas. I quickly opened my eyes. I was right, beside me a fully dressed Erza stood and looked at me with a worried gaze. It felt like all of the memories were thrown over me like a bucket filled with ice cold water.

"I'm awake now" I said and let out a nervous little laugh.

"Good" Erza said and nodded. "Could you dress yourself now? We got to hurry a bit if we don't want to be late!" I wrinkled my forehead.

"Late for what?" I asked.

"Dragneel and his manager Fullbuster wanted to thank us for the concert through inviting the both of us to lunch" Erza explained. Instantly I stiffed. Me and Natsu at the same place? When I see that guy I'm going to blush as an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're so stupid, Luce- wait did I just call myself Luce?! I. Am. Turning. Mad! "Lucy? Are you going to get dressed or what?" Erzas voice brought me back to reality. I blinked a several times and the nodded quickly.

"Um.. sure" I said. "You can wait outside, I'll be there in a minute"

**Xxx**

This is going to be good, this going to be good. I repeated the same sentence in my head over and over again while Erza and I sat and waited for Natsu and his manager at the restaurant. I breathed quick and loud. Erza observed me once again with a worried gaze.

"Lucy are you okay?" She asked me after while. "You look a bit pale, you know" I let out a little nervous laugh which probably sounded a bit hysterical.

"I'm- I'm perfectly fine, Erza! Thanks for the concern" I said but this didn't seem to worry Erza less but at least she didn't ask more.

"Idiotic stripper!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Natsu Dragneels voice of course. He was probably arguing with his manager.

"Don't blame me, Flame head!" His manager replied him. Their voices was so loud that I bet everyone in this large restaurant heard them. Okay, when they get here don't think of the fact that Natsu/Naru kissed y- oh god! This just make me think of it more!

"I'll go greet them" I heard Erza say from my side. Her voice sounded like a devils, though I don't know how they sound..

"D-do as you please" I stuttered. Erza nodded and then leaved me alone with all of my worries over Natsu Dragneel.

**Xxx**

"Hey Luce, how are ya?" Natsus voice pierced through my mind. I had wished for myself that it would take longer time for them to walk through the restaurant. I took a deep breath and looked up at Natsus face. Just because that he had kissed me, I now saw this guy through different eyes. His face was full of his usual grin and now that I saw him this close I really saw that he and Naru was the same person. Same onyx eyes, same toothy grin that made my heart beat every time, though I really don't want to admit tha- I did it again! Stop thinking about this damn jerk and just answer his question. Don't blush, you idiot! "Luce? Still there?" Natsus voice brought me back from my confusing thoughts about him. I blinked a several times and nodded as fast as I could.

"Yeah, I'm still here" I said while nodding madly. Must have been pretty fun to watch. "Sorry, but what did you ask me?" Natsu chuckled and sat down around the table. Right. Next. To. Me!

"I asked how you are" Natsu said to me and grinned. "You've got a memory of a goldfish!" I was insulted.

"Have not!" I defended myself.

"But you have" Natsu replied

"Have not!"

"You have"

"Have not!"

"You have" Natsu said and grinned at me. Of course my stupid body choosed this moment to blush. Luckily, Erza and and Natsus manager came back right then and I didn't have to say anymore to him. Natsu quickly turned his attention towards his manager and started to fight with him. Erza quickly ended with giving the both of the a punch in their heads.

"Then shall we have a look at the menu?" Erza said after as if that she did was the most normal thing in the world. This women scare me sometimes...

"Sure" I said and nodded.

"Good" Erza said and the four of us opened our menus.

**Xxx**

"That was some good food!" Natsu said after he had finished all of his four meals. Me and Erza looked at him with disgusted looks. I can't believe that I'm fa- no, you don't! You don't fall for Natsu Dragneel!

"Don't you know how to act around a table?!" Erza said and sent one of her deathly glares towards Natsu who swallowed loudly.

"N-no, m'am, I mean, sir- I- Ms. Scarlet" Natsu said stuttering. It was kind of cute and couldn't help but let out a short giggle. Natsu turned his handsome face to my.

"You think this is funny, huh?" He said and saw a smirk forming itself on his lips. This time I wasn't prepared so my face turned blood red. Shit!

"No, I don't" I said, but even I heard the false tone in my voice. "A-anyways, I've got to go to the ladies room. Excuse me" Quick as hell I escaped from the table and I could feel the three peoples surprised and confused gaze on my back when I was running to the ladies room.

**Xxx**

"Lucy? Where are you?" I heard Erzas familiar voice from my place in one of the small booths. "I know you're here" I opened the room and walked out to Erza who was looking at me with a worried gaze. "What's the problem?" Right then – I don't really know why – tears started to stream down my face. Erza was quickly by my side and gave me a hug. I just continued to cry. I don't really know the reason why I started to cry. Maybe 'cause I was tired, maybe 'cause I missed LA or maybe the fact that I started to fall for Natsu who was the same person as Naru. "Lucy? Can't you tell me what's wrong?" Erzas worried tone in her voice brought me back from my thoughts and I nodded slowly while letting out a final sob. So I blurted it all out. All my feeling about the trip, Natsu and Naru, how I understood that they were the same person.

"So now you know" I said when I was done. Erza wrinkled her head.

"So, you're saying.." Erza made a quick pause. "You're saying that the guy you shared room with until yesterday and Natsu Dragneel is the same person?" I nodded. "I'm going to teach that idiot a serious lesson" Erza said and turned around to walk back to Natsu and his manager but I grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"No, please don't!" I said with a facial expression that probably looked pretty panic-stricken. Erza turned towards me with a wrinkled forehead.

"Why not, may I ask?" Erza asked me.

"Our cover would be ruined" I explained. "And I don't want him to know that I know" Or to be more exact – I didn't want him to think that I was Layla. As dense as he was he probably hadn't figured it out. At least I hoped so.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked me. "You know, I can make him regret what he has done to you"

"I'm absolutely sure" I answered her. Okay, actually I wasn't. A part of me wanted him to know so he could kiss me again, another wanted Erza to hit him so hard that he started cry like a little baby and the last one – the one I listened too – just wanted to forget about all this and move on.

"If you say so.." Erza said. "Anyways, can you handle go out there again?" I thought about for some seconds. I did, right? So I nodded as an answer

"Yeah, let's get this over with" I said and Erza smiled at me. I returned her smile with a small one of my own. When Erza and I came back Natsu and his manager had already payed for the food and just and waited for the two of us.

"Sorry, for making you wait" I muttered as I bowed and looked down in the ground.

"No problem" Natsu said. "Anyways, should we go?" I nodded as I stood up again.

"Sure" I said.

**Xxx**

"Do you know what I noticed when I first met you?" Natsu asked me as we walked out from the restaurant. Erza and Natsus manager were having a conversation about something boring so I had like no choice but walking with Natsu.

"No" I answered his question. "What did you notice?"

"I noticed that you smelled familiar" Natsu said. I wrinkled my forehead.

"I did?" I said, trying to sound surprised about this. The reason I wasn't surprise was that he probably noticed that I smelled like 'Layla' which wasn't strange because we're the same person.

"Yes, you did" Natsu said and chuckled low. "Remember that I told everybody about the girl that slapped me yesterday 'cause I kissed her?" I nodded. Of course I remembered that. It was me he talked about, though he didn't know that. "You kind of smell like her" I let out a nervous little laugh which probably sounded a bit hysterical.

"What a coincidence" I said.

"It sure is" Natsu said and I looked at his face as he wrinkled his forehead. He observed me slowly. "You know, Luce" He said while observing. "You and that girl really have a lot in common"

"We do?" I said and once again I tried to sound surprised. Natsu nodded.

"You do" He said. "You both said your names wrong when we met, you have a similar voice and smell. If I didn't know better I would think that you're actually were the same person" Natsu laughed and I laughed with him.

"That sound crazy" I said and Natsu nodded again.

"It does, right?" He said and grinned at me. "Your bodies look pretty alike to you know? Both of you got a great figure" I flushed at this fact and looked away

"You sounded like a pervert now, you know?" I said and glared at Natsu with a red face but Natsu just continued to grin and chuckled again.

"I'm proud of that" He said and laughed loudly. I avoided looking at his face. Damn, why did I have to fall for this jerk?

**Xxx**

**I know; Crappy chapter ._.**

**I'll publish **_The Wish List_** next I think, because it's my Christmas story and I would like to get it done so close to Christmas as I can :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_What could go wrong?_


	5. Found you!

**Hello, hello world!**

**I've decided to update **_What could go wrong?_** before my other stories because this one is my most popular one. I'm sorry guys, if you wanted to read some of my other stories ^^**

**Anyways, as usual, I would like to thank all of you that has favorited either me or one of my stories, started to follow me or one of my stories and those of you that have reviewed any of my stories. You guys rock! Without you guys, I wouldn't continue with this :D**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

_5. "Found you!"_

**Xxx**

"Lucy, get up!" a familiar voice - that I sooner recognized as Erza's - woke me up. "We have to be there in 30 minutes!"

"Just 5 minutes more" I mumbled into my pillow.

"No" Erza said. "Get up, or you know.." I swallowed loudly and quickly sat up. You don't want to have a punishment from Erza.

"I'm awake" I mumbled and yawned loudly. "I'm awake" I repeated. Erza nodded in approval.

"Good!" she said. "Put on your clothes and you wig, and be quick" I nodded to show that I had understood.

"It won't take long" I said.

"The clock is ticking" Erza said and tapped on her clock on her arm.

"I know" I said and disappeared to the bathroom with some clothes and my wig.

**Xxx**

"See ya in some minutes then" Erza said as we parted our ways when we came to my clothing room.

"Ah, yeah" I answered her as I opened the door. "See ya later" I went in and closed the door. I took of my 'Layla'-clothes and put on some 'Lucy'-clothes. I took of my wig and then I just looked at it. This was the stupid reason that I actually started to fall for that stupid guy.

"You should just go the hell!" I muttered and threw my wig towards the door. Sadly the door opened just then and someone got my wig in his face.

"What's this?" the person murmured. Oh no! Not him! I don't want to see him right now! And wait, will he figure out who I am/was? Why Natsu? This someone wrinkled his forehead. "This is yours, right?" I couldn't do anything else than nod.

"Could I get it back, please?" I asked and reached out my hand towards me. Natsu smirked evilly.

"If you show me how you look in it!" he said. No, anything but that!

"Please, I'm not in the mood for this" I murmured as wrinkled my forehead and sighed. Natsu just continued to smirk.

"Do you want it back?"

"Yes!"

"Well, show me how you look then!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because" Natsu made a short pause. "I recognize this wig in some weird way" Oh god! This isn't looking good for me! It seems like I have to show him that I'm 'Layla'.

"Okay" I said after thinking about my answer for some seconds. "But you must promise that right after I've showed you, you'll leave and you won't do anything strange, 'kay?" Natsu looked a bit like he didn't understand my proposal but then he nodded.

"Um, sure" he said. He gave me the wig and I took a deep breath.

"Don't freak out, okay?" I said just before I put it on.

"I won't, Luce" Natsu said. I didn't correct him as I used to.

"Oh, and one more thing"

"What?"

"I know that you play as a person named Naru Dragoin when you're out like this"

"Wha-? How did you know that?" Natsu asked.

"I answer after I get this wig on" I had turned around from him. Because I took of the wig just a while ago I hadn't have any time to take down my hair so putting on the wig wasn't so hard. I got it on and turned around. Natsu didn't say anything. He just stared at me. "Recognize me?"

"La- you can't be her, right?" Natsu said and shook his head.

"But I am" I said and smiled sadly at Natsu. "Layla Heart is Lucy Heartphilia"

"So, you mean that.." Natsu made short pause and looked like he was trying to figure something out. "So you mean that me – or Naru Dragoin – and you shared a room and then I kissed you, and you left?" I nodded.

"Looks like you got it" I muttered.

"Then I have something to say to you" Natsu said and I wrinkled my forehead.

"What?"

"I like you, please go out with me" I took me some moments to realize what this guy just said.

"WHAT?" I could feel that me cheeks turned deep red.

"Well, I liked Layla, and that was the reason why I kissed her, and if you are her then I guess I like you" Natsu said and grinned. What the hell?!

"A-are you serious? Y-you're just teasing me, right?" I said and laughed nervously. "You wouldn't say this to me, right?"

"Hey, I am serious!" Natsu said and frowned. "I like you" He grabbed my hands. "So go out me" I just shook my head.

"We can't" I said. "We can't, it would be a big scandal"

"And who cares?"

"Me! So let go of me already will ya!" Natsu let go of my hands. He looked a bit sad.

"Oh, yeah, sure" He said. He turned around and as he did I felt like I had just made a horrible mistake. He turned around again. "See ya later then" Natsu said and disappeared out of my sight. I felt like sinking through the floor in that moment. What should I do now?!  
**Xxx**

"Why did you take so long?" Erza asked me as I finally got out to her.

"Just.. just didn't find my clothes" I said and gave her a short smile. Erza wrinkled her forehead and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Lucy, is something wrong? You seem a bit down" she said and I quickly shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong" I answered her and looked up in the ceiling.

"Sure 'bout that?" Erza asked and I nodded. Actually I wanted to shook my head and start to cry but I couldn't do that know. We were at the set and I didn't really want to make Erza so worried.

"Absolutely" I answered her question. "I just got a slight headache but I'm sure it'll be better if I drink a glass of water" Erza continued to look at me with that worried expression.

"If you say so.." she said and didn't ask more about it.

"Ms. Scarlet, ms. Heartphilia! We have to start rehearse!" one of the assistants there told us. His name was Jet if I remember correctly

"We'll be there in a minute" Erza answered him. "Let's go Lucy" she started to walk.

"I'll be there in a sec" I said and Erza nodded. I needed a minute to take deep breath. Put on a mask, Lucy. Put on a poker face so he doesn't see your emotions. Okay, I'm ready! I walked the path that Erza had walked. Natsu was the first one to notice me.

"Oh, there you are, Luce" he said and gave me his usually grin. Eh? Would he act like nothing happened? He can't be serious!

"Here I am" I said with a small voice. Erza and Natsu's manager now noticed me and Erza smiled at me.

"If you're here then let's start this rehearsal!"

**Xxx**

This was absolutely my worst rehearsal I've ever had. I couldn't concentrate at all! All I could think about was Natsu. Everything from the kiss to this moment where he seemed to act like what happened before hadn't happened. I don't even know if I should be sad or happy about it. My head is really messy right now.

"Luce? Hey, are you alright?" I heard Natsu's familiar voice and that brought me back from my thought from him. I blinked a several times.

"Yeah" I said quickly. "I perfectly..." I turned my gaze to Natsu's face. "fine" I looked away again. "Thanks for caring"

"Sure you okay, Lucy?" Erza asked me and had the same worried expression as a while ago. "You doesn't sing and you look a bit pale, sweetie"

"It's nothing" I said quickly to Erza. "I promise you, nothing's wrong with me!" Erza wrinkled her forehead.

"To me it doesn't seem that way" she said.

"I agree with your manager" Natsu said. His manager Gray nodded – who was half-naked for the moment, don't ask me how he lost his clothes 'cause I can't answer the question.

"Maybe you should rest a bit or at least" Gray said. I looked from all of their faces and all of them had wrinkled forehead's and looked a bit worried. Slowly, I backed away from them.

"I'm sorry" I said while backing. "So-something urgent just came up, so I got to go" with that I ran away from them. Away from the set and Lucy Heartphilia's pop star life. I needed a little time alone to figure out what to do next.

**Xxx**

As I went out from the set I realized that if I walk like this people will notice me. Shit! What will I do now? I can't turn around now, can I? No, I can't. At least I wore a jacket with a woolen cap, so I could hide my hair a bit at least. Tank god that it was cold on the set! So I started to walk through the city. Because of the strong wind my cap flew of and two teenage girls noticed at me. At first they just stared at me! They said something on Swedish which I didn't understand. Then they started to walk towards me.

"Oh god, you're really her right?" one of the girls said and looked at me with big, happy eyes.

"Well, if you mean Lucy Heartphilia, then yes" I said and gave both of the girls a short smile.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" the other girl said and started to jump up and down. "Can we have your autograph?"

"Um, sure" I said. "I don't have anything to write with though" I shrugged my shoulders.

"We do" the first girl said and took out two pieces of paper and a blue mark pen. She gave me them and I wrote down my autograph once at the both paper pieces.

"here ya go" I said as I handed over the pieces. The girls took the pieces.

"Thank you!" they said and smiled at me. "We're going at your concert tonight by the way"

"How nice" I said and smiled at both of them as I saw something not good at my left side. I saw two men with cameras coming towards me. Not good. "If you excuse me, I have to go, sorry" I backed a few steps then I started to walk with fast steps. I looked back. The two men still followed me. As I walked by an empty and dark ally someone grabbed me and dragged me towards him. He held his hand in front of my mouth. I was to scared to say something. Then I heard that this stranger had a familiar voice.

"Found you!"

**Xxx**

**Who do you think it was? It easy, right? Well, if you can't guess it then I guess you have to wait until I realize the next chapter to see who this familiar stranger is ^^**

**Hm.. what will I publish next? Dunno, do you have any you want me to update? Just write that when you review then :)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_What could go wrong?_


End file.
